renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4
'''Season 4 '''is the fourth season of The Ren & Stimpy Show. It aired from October 1st, 1994 to April Fools Day 1995. Unlike seasons one, two and three, there is only one segment called "Field Guide", which is from the episode, "Hermit Ren". And so, this season had a total of 25 episodes (not counting the mini segment/episode, "Field Guide"), which means this season has had more episodes than the first three seasons. In fact, the fifth season began airing the first two episodes of the fifth season, "Ol' Blue Nose" and "Stupid Sidekick Union" on March 18th, 1995 before season four finished airing the last two episodes, "Superstitious Stimpy" and "Travelogue" on April Fool's Day, 1995 (April 1st, 1995). Episodes # Hermit Ren - Fed up with Stimpy's weird behavior and the entire world in general, Ren moves away and becomes a hermit, but starts to go mad from loneliness. Meanwhile, a lonely Stimpy makes a replica of Ren from his earwax. # The House of Next Tuesday/House of Next Tuesday - Ren and Stimpy move into the "House of Next Tuesday". # A Friend in Your Face! - Stimpy has a friend in his face (like a tick), then Ren ends up with the friend's friend, which starts to annoy him endlessly. # Blazing Entrails - Ren takes Stimpy to Dr. Brainchild when he starts acting dumber than usual, but when Dr. Brainchild transforms Stimpy's body five times larger than his normal size, Ren has to go inside Stimpy to save him from an organ bully that is beating up his brain (but not before getting beaten up himself). # Lumber Jerks - While working on newspaper duty, Ren and Stimpy learn about how lumberjacks make more money and benefits. As a result, the duo become lumberjacks. # Prehistoric Stimpy - We get a peek at Ren and Stimpy as dinosaurs and a fifth appearance of Wilbur Cobb. # Farm Hands - Abner and Ewalt hire Ren and Stimpy as farm children. # Magical Golden Singing Cheeses - Stimpleton tries to save himself and his brother Renwaldo from starvation by looking for food. # A Hard Day's Luck - Haggis McHaggis must pass tests by a leprechaun to get his dream: a full head of hair. # I Love Chicken - Stimpy falls in love with a store-bought chicken and this starts to irritate Ren as all that he sees the chicken as is his dinner. # Powdered Toast Man vs. Waffle Woman - Powdered Toast Man fights his nemesis, Waffle Woman. # It's a Dog's Life - Ren and Stimpy are saved from the pound gas chamber when a normal seeming wealthy old lady buys them, but things start to go awry. # Egg Yölkeo - Ren (as Renwaldo) creates a son made from egg yolks and names him Egg Yölkeo. But when Egg Yölkeo gets kidnapped and taken to Las Vegas, Ren is distraught and tries to find him. # Double Header - After standing in the middle of the street waiting for the bus to take Stimpy as far away from Ren as possible (To URSA Minor), the duo are peculiarly sewn together due to them being sent to a discount hospital and have to work at a circus to get money. # The Scotsman in Space - Commander Höek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy discover a Bizarre Scotsman named Haggis McHaggis outside their spaceship and find a wallet attached to his hinder (literally). # Pixie King - While the duo, as pixies, strive to earn their wings, Ren wants to be "King of the Pixies". Wilbur Cobb (again voiced by Jack Carter) makes an appearance as a pixie. # Aloha Höek - While Ren would rather be in a stinky whale head on a deserted island, Stimpy is at The Big Kahuna's tropical paradise. # Insomniac Ren - Ren has a 6:00 AM tee-off in the morning, but can't get any sleep. Stimpy attempts to help him, including reading him a story from Edgar Allan Poe's collection, but fails. Eventually, the next morning, Ren's golfing friends (and Stimpy) decide to knock him out for five dollars. # My Shiny Friend - Stimpy starts to have a severe addiction to watching television and Ren, on numerous occasions, tries to stop him, including his attempt on destroying the TV with a shovel at one point. # Cheese Rush Days - Ren and Stimpy are pioneers in search of high-country blue cheese. Then, Ren traps Stimpy and co. inside a blue-cheese filled mine because of his own tiny nugget. # Wiener Barons - Ren and Stimpy want to become Wiener Barons of Canada. # Galoot Wranglers - Wilbur Cobb tells Ren and Stimpy a Western story about galoots. # Ren Needs Help! - Stimpy has to put Ren into an insane asylum after he tries to commit suicide by jumping into a garbage disposal (though this is after Stimpy unintentionally destroyed all of his stuff) and he can't handle the asylum. # Superstitious Stimpy - Stimpy becomes superstitious when Tuesday the 17th arrives and Ren denies all of this until it's revealed that he was born on that day, so Stimpy has to help him with his bad luck. # Travelogue - Ren and Stimpy decide to travel to a strange new island called Acromeglia. Short * Field Guide - In another episode of Untamed World, Stimpy embarks his exotic adventure, into the jungles of the south state of America, Florida. Trivia * This season has the most episodes out of 25 episodes in total. * This is the first season where Craig Bartlett (the creator behind Hey Arnold! and Dinosaur Train) writes an episode of the show. * Wilbur Cobb dies in this season as of the episode "Galoot Wranglers" , in fact, he won't be seen again until the episode, "The Last Temptation", where he comes back as an angle from Heaven. So in fact, the series had jumped the shark since Wilbur died by falling into a pile of fire, * This is the only season where they are no episodes drafted from Spümcø to Games Animation. * The only episodes animated in digital ink and paint are "Prehistoric Stimpy", "Blazing Entrails", and "A Hard Day's Luck". Category:Seasons Category:Season 4